


Talk Dirty To Me

by StarsGarters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, Kink Meme, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, turn about is fair play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt on the Kink meme: Sometimes, fucking a stone-faced Winter Soldier can get a little boring or weird. Some of the agents prompt him to talk, to describe how he's what they're doing to him feels, and coach him on what words they want to hear and what isn't sexy enough to voice. The Winter Soldier gets fucking good at dirty talk during his own rapes.</p><p>Of course, this wasn't odd enough for me, so I had to give it my own twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

"Please. Fuck me with your cock. Your hard giant cock." The Asset's monotone drone was worse than the most jaded, bored phone sex operator. It nearly made Rumlow go limp. He frowned. Was it too much to ask for a little dirty talk to spice things up? They'd done this hundreds of times and the vegetative state that the Asset deferred to was less than arousing.  

"Oh hell no. That's not how you do it." Rumlow rolled over on the thin mattress and huffed angrily. Such a disappointment. 

Naked and covered in a thin sheen of sweat with flecks of blood from his battered nose, the Asset asked, "I have failed the mission, Commander?" 

"Oh you completely FUBAR'd this one Soldier." Rumlow gave his flagging cock a few rough tugs, trying to spark it back to life. 

"Then I will be punished." The same flat tone. No emotion, nothing remotely human. Day in and day out. Well that was going to change. 

"I'm going to teach you how to do it right. By the time I'm through with your training, you'll be spewing the filthiest shit, you'll be worse than Rollins on a bender." Rumlow smiled in the darkness, the dim lamp light gleamed off his teeth. "Now say it again, say it like you're thinking about the happiest thing in your life." 

Eat your fucking heart out Henry Higgins, he thought to himself.

"Think about what would make you happy! That's an order!"  

Happiness was not an emotion easily mined by the Asset. He looked confused, like he'd heard of the concept of happiness, but never experienced it in any quantity worth recalling. He blinked slowly, deliberately. 

"Fuck." Rumlow swore. The mind wiping, of course, had messed up any hope of that tactic. The Asset knew about as much about emotions as he did about personal hygiene. He rubbed his stubbled face and grimaced. 

He'd have to lead by example. He was _always_ having to lead by example. 

"Watch how I do it, really _listen_ to my words and vocal inflections. This is a new mission Soldier and one that I expect you to complete." He was gratified by the Asset's complete and total attention. That was an addictive feeling, indeed. 

"Begging is good. When you get the right whine in your voice, it makes your partner want to please you. _Listen_ ," Rumlow licked his lips, "Come on _sweet_ _thing_ , you know I need you. I've got to have you or I don't know what I'll do. I have to have you." 

"Explain." The Soldier demanded with intense eyes and Rumlow swallowed hard under that gaze. 

"I need you man. I need to feel your body heat up against me. I want to taste your cock."

The Asset took Rumlow's words as literal instruction and with his metal arm pushed at the back of Rumlow's head down towards his erection. "If you need me, Commander, then you must take me. My body will share its heat the closer we are. My cock is here, waiting for you to taste it." He was parroting Rumlow's words, yet improvising. That was promising and it certainly made Rumlow's cock throb. 

"Okay, that's pretty good, but--" He didn't quite get the words out before the Asset pushed his cock up towards his lips, nudging hard. 

"You have a whine in your voice. You are begging for my touch. This makes me want to please you. Taste my cock Commander." And Rumlow couldn't see the gleam in the Asset's normally blank eyes as he said, "This is a mission that I must complete."

"Now wait. I'm not the cock-suck--" Once again the metal hand on the back of his neck tightened and the Asset rubbed Rumlow's mouth against his cock. 

"This is what you begged for. Taste my cock. Go on. It's part of the mission." Rumlow swore he heard the Asset's voice soften and deepen. He was getting remarkable results. What the hell, what would it hurt? He was in charge, of course.

"Tell you what, I take a little taste and then you do the rest, huh?" Rumlow opened his lips and let the head of the Asset's cock slip within his mouth. This wasn't what he enjoyed doing, he was more into taking pleasure from others. He wasn't one of those guys who took it up the ass, ever. The very idea was repellant. He lackadaisically gave a few token sucks and then tried pulling back. There was no give and the Asset forced his cock down further into Rumlow's mouth. 

His eyes watered and he struggled, then he tried to bite down, but the unforgiving metal hand clamped down on his neck and he stopped. " _Shh_. Be calm. You begged for this. Your begging makes me want to please you, Commander. This is what you wanted. This is our mission." The Asset stroked his hair with his free hand. "I have to have you. If I don't have you, I... don't know what I'll do..." His voice was quiet and calm. "Sweet thing."

And Rumlow began to whimper in panic. 

Rumlow screwed his eyes shut and tried to relax so it didn't hurt so much when the Asset stabbed the back of his throat with his cock. He gagged and the Soldier wiped the drool off his chin. He pulled out and asked in his normal monotone, "What is your next instruction, Commander? How should I ask for your cock?"

Rumlow wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and growled with a raspy voice, "I am going to turn you over and fuck you raw! You're not going to be able to walk for a week by the time I'm done with you! I'm going to stretch out that tight hole until you're loose and beg me to stop! You're gonna learn your place!" He reached out to grab the Asset's shoulder, to flip him over and too quickly found himself face down in the linens. 

The cold metal hand began stroking his pucker and Rumlow struggled in vain. "Motherfucker! Let me go! That's an order!" 

"You're going to learn your place." Rumlow's blood ran cold. He tried to remember what he had yelled in the heat of the moment and had the terrible suspicion that he'd hear EVERY SINGLE WORD again. And very soon. "Sweet thing."

"Wait! Stop! Abort!" Rumlow thrashed and howled as the Asset reamed his cold metal fingers inside him, this was  _wrong_. 

"You're not going to be able to walk for a week... by the time I'm done with you." Rumlow prayed that the monotone would return to the Asset's voice, possibly saving him from what he had literally instructed the Asset to do. "I am going to fuck you raw." There was satisfaction and brutal intent in that voice and the metal fingers were relentless. 

"Please! Stop. Please..." Rumlow squirmed against the sheets, his mouth muffled against the pillows. 

"Your begging makes me want to please you." That was not the response Rumlow was hoping for. He heard the Asset spit, how many times over the years had Rumlow done the exact same thing?

"I don't _heal_ like you do! You'll hurt--!" Rumlow's words were cut off as the Asset's cock suddenly filled him. He screamed into the pillow. The mechanical churning of the Asset's hips rocked him back and forth against the sheets. Rumlow felt wetness on his thighs and hoped that it wasn't blood. He tried to shimmy away, to escape, but to no avail. 

"Sweet thing... Sweet thing... You're gonna learn your place." It felt like hours, Rumlow watched the seconds tick away on the wall clock. "I'm going to stretch out that tight hole until you're loose..." Every fucking word that Rumlow had spewed in anger was spat back into his face, crooned like a love poem.

Rumlow swallowed hard and whispered, "I'm  _begging_  you, man.  _Please_.  _Please_   _stop_." 

The Asset grabbed his hips and pumped harder until he shuddered and came. The Asset pulled out of him with a sudden sickening pop. He sat back on his haunches and with his normal dead gaze and flat tone asked, "I have completed the mission objective, Commander. Do you wish to debrief me?" 

Rumlow covered his tear-stained face with his hands. For the first time ever, he was at a loss for words.

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Got a first class reservation on that Express lane to Hell.   
> My Fair Lady was Rumlow's favorite musical.


End file.
